1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispensing device for dispensing a liquid flowing through a substantially vertical tube, particularly for dispensing rain water flowing through a drainpipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many times it is desirable to use rain water for irrigation purposes. An old and well-known method for doing so is to have a drainpipe discharge into a water butt in which the water is collected. A drawback is, however, that the water cannot be used when the rain is hard and long lasting so that the water butt overflows which in turn causes moisture damage to buildings close to the water butt. Also other kinds of drawbacks can occur.